


The Queen and the Student

by Dinonid123



Series: Dreaming of Dreemurrs [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Dreemurrs are pan and poly, Multi, Nonbinary Frisk, OC is trans pan AND poly, Polyamory, WIP, everyone here is so lgbt it hurts, undertale oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinonid123/pseuds/Dinonid123
Summary: Khino Rhoinjar is a closeted college student monster. One fateful day, they ran into their Queen. He then learned that he has a thing for goat-lion-monsters. Thus his journey begins.





	1. Running into the Queen

Prolouge/Introduction

I was never one who liked clichés. They always bothered me, how stories always pretended like so many people just happened to do the same thing in the same way with the same result. The worst were, by far, romcom clichés. I had picked up a few of them from the dump with my neighbor Alphys when we were kids. I snuck over to her house one night, and we watched them for about 12 hours. It was absolutely horrid, yet fascinating. So many of the same events. The awkward first meeting, the man forgetting how to speak because generic actress #12 was just so darn pretty, the underdog story of this silly man who acted 13 that somehow got with the pretty lady. I’d guessed at 11 that those marriages probably went downhill after the movie ended. I guess some humans agreed with me, because they threw these vhs tapes out, for us to find. Thanks to them, though, because despite how generic those actresses looked, it was that night I realized how pretty they were, and wondered where that would lead. Little did I know, it’d lead me to tell a cliché opening to my cliché story of how I, Khino Rhoinjar, met the two best monsters in my life.

12 years after that, I saw the surface for the first time. I only found out later that that human who walked through my old neighbor’s lab had brought back the prince and broke the Barrier, but that’s not really important. More importantly, it was about three years and two months after that that I was late for class.

Chapter One

Soon after we started settling into the surface world and King Asgore had officially made Monstertopia a country (we really need to have someone check his names for things), I had gotten in a fight with my parents, and left for college. My parents died two months later. I didn’t mourn them. I just felt relief. I began taking a gender studies class the next semester, and spent the next almost two years slowly making my way through college, my room getting gradually more rainbow over time. The fateful day the universe decided to laugh at my distaste for clichés started off, who would have guessed it, completely normally. I was making some cereal for breakfast while finishing up some homework for Monster History: Pre-900. Pretty standard morning, except for the fact that I forgot that classes started early on the first Monday of the month. I didn’t realize this until I pulled out my schedule to check what hall class was in today, and noticed that the start time was in ten minutes. Fuck. I quickly shoved the homework in my bag, grabbed my phone, and ran.

I was about halfway to class when I heard someone call my name from the distance, turned to look, and crashed into what I assumed a soft mossy tree so hard I tumbled backwards onto my tail. It certainly was as tall as a small tree. At least, that’s what I thought before I heard the tree speak.

“Oh, I’m so sorry dear! I wasn’t looking where I was going. Here, let me help you up.” She held out her white paw, and I took it and stood up. It was in fact, not a magical tree, but Queen Toriel. _Holy fuck, what did you just do, Khino? You just ran into the queen. Also wow that was a bad angle for your tail ow ow ow ow._

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry your majesty, I didn’t mean to bump into you, I thought I heard my friend and…” I stood up and brushed myself off.

“No need to fret dear, it’s my fault. Are you alright?”

“Yes, I think so. I... I’m really sorry your majesty, I...” At that point I managed to collapse from both embarrassment and physical pain, right into her arms. Dear Asgore, was I cliché-ing really hard.

“Ooh, careful!” She laughed, and my head cleared quickly. Her laugh was so warm and motherly. Her large paws supported my back so effortlessly, as if I was merely a large pillow she was carrying. I was considering staying there forever until I died of embarrassment (which would clearly be very soon) when she lifted me back up into a standing position.

“Well then, I guess I’m not alright, to answer your question, your majesty.” She smiled at that, and I smiled back.

“Oh, there’s no need for that formal talk. I just ran into you on a college campus, not at a fancy gala. Just call me Toriel. Or Mrs. Dreemurr, if you insist on formality.”

“Alright, your maj... Toriel.” She laughed again, and I could practically feel my heartbeat. For a monster that would be early middle aged in human terms, she was absolutely stunning. Her fur seemed to shine in the sunlight, convincing my very confused, possibly concussed, brain that I was dreaming.

“Let me get you a drink and a seat, okay? Can you walk?”

“Yeah, I think.” I walked away from her a few steps, careful not to fall again.

“Ok, good. Come on, there’s a café on the other side of the campus.”

“I need to go to class though... and I don’t have money...”

“Classes are actually cancelled today. I’n giving a speech later, remember? As for the money, there are some perks to being queen that I sadly will stoop to using.” She smiled and winked, and my brain buzzed with emotion.

“Th...thank you Toriel.”

“No worry... uh... you haven’t told me your name yet.”

“Khino...a.”

“Quinoa? Isn’t that a grain?”

“No, just Khina.”

“Well then, it’s no problem, Khina. I have some time to waste anyway, I might as well spend it talking with someone.” She began walking across campus, and I followed quickly.

“I’m honored that you decided to spend it with me.” Oh god did that sound snobby?

“Well, it’s the least I owe you for knocking you down like that. You took quite a hard hit.” _Phew_.

“Yeah, I did. Surprising, considering how you are not made of solid wood or rock or something.”

“I was wondering that myself. You barely pushed me backwards, but you fell. Did you do that on purpose?”

“Of course not! I wouldn’t do that.”

“You sure?” She jested.

“Yes! I didn’t know who I ran into, I thought you were a tree!”

“Really, a tree?” A smirk ran across her face. “I’m not that tall, am I?”

“Well you spend time around the King, and he’s taller than you! To everyone else, you’re pretty tall.”

“Well that’s a good point... I _am_  taller than most monsters and humans.”

“Do people bother you about that?” I asked.

“Well, not really. A few young human men have tried to flirt with me about it.” She smirked mischievously. “They stopped once I showed them my firepower.” She held her hand out and conjured a small flame. I laughed.

“Good tactic. Wish I could do that to get men to shove off.”

“Oh... men bother you? That’s... that’s unfortunate. Are you alright with that?”

“No, no, it’s fine. I’m...” I sighed deeply. “I’m used to it. From what I’ve experienced, that’s just what human men are like, more often than it should be.”

“Yes, that’s the impression I’ve got from human culture. I’m surprised that that would be a problem with you though. You look quite threatening, with those scales. Honestly, it’s somewhat hard to tell you’re female. You look quite androgynous.” As my heart began glowing with happiness, my brain wondered if she knew that saying that would make my day.

“Hah, well, my parents said that’s the way our subrace of monsters works. If you don’t know what you’re looking for, you can’t tell the difference between males and females.” My mind then jumped back to what she had said.  
“You know what androgynous is? Aren’t you like, 990?”

She looks surprised, and then smiled. “987, actually. Good guess, though. I know what androgynous is because of Frisk. They told me about it after we adopted them.”

“And you understood?”

“Of course. These humans seem to be so cemented in their ways they can’t fathom someone not being in their two boxes. My child isn’t. But they try so hard, they work so hard...” She sighs. “I can only hope that seeing such a young child be so confidently themself will help break the humans out of these barriers. We did it centuries ago. I wish they had as well.”

 _Wow, she’s actually really cool. And cute. NO, no, no. She has a husband. Don’t think like that._ I was trying to find a good insult for the universe for giving me a crush on her when we arrived at the café.


	2. The Queen talks with the Student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Into the cafe they go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, clarification. Italics are either emphasis in speech or a mental dialouge in Khino’s head.

I had only been to the café a few times, I rarely found the opportunity to go, and when it came up, I’d usually rather avoid talking to people. However, coming in with Toriel felt different. Usually I was on edge whenever I worked up the nerve to come in here, but with her I was completely relaxed.

“Here, sit down, I’ll get us something. What would you like?”

“Hmm... small iced latte and some donut holes.”

“Is it wise to be eating donut holes two minutes after collapsing and possibly getting a mild concussion?”

“Probably not, but I’m too tired to care.” She laughs again, and I wonder why she thinks I’m funny.

“Alright then. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

“Got it. I’ll just stay here and try not to faint.” She raised her eyebrow at me, then smiled and walked off. Every time she smiled or laughed felt so good to me, and I couldn’t figure out why. _No, you can’t be crushing on her, Khino! She already has Asgore, you’ve seen how freaking adorable they are together. Why would you ever think you could break that? You can’t_. I don’t have to. I’m not going to. Besides, Toriel probably wouldn’t even be  interested in me. Compared to her soft fluffy hunk of a husband, I’m just a scaley lizard. A small, weak, rough reptile.

“Here you go! It’s a bit hot, so don’t burn yourself!” I was shaken out of my self-deprecation by Toriel sitting back down with our drinks and food.

“Oh, thanks. What’d you get?”

“Oh, just some tea. Asgore asked me to scope out the local tea shops.” She laughed, _again_ , and I found myself laughing as well.

“Why exactly would he ask that of you?”

“Oh, he plans to open a tea shop once Asriel takes over some of the kingly duties so he’s not busy all the time. He wants me to test the competition. I keep reminding him that it will probably change in the decades before then, but he doesn’t care.” She giggles softly. “To be fair, a few decades isn’t very long for us, but time seems to move slower up here, with so many things happening.”

“You really love him, don’t you?”

“Of course! I think spending a decade and a half apart helped us, actually. We’d gotten so used to the other being there all the time. We took each other for granted. Everyday I wake up with him now feels special. It’s a wonderful feeling, to have him back. He’s my Fluf...ASGORE. Asgore.” She blushed furiously, and I smiled mischievously.

“What was that nickname?”

“Wh... what nickname?” She darted her eyes to the side.

“That you were about to call Asgore.” I smirked a bit.

She sighed heavily, took a sip of tea, and then muttered, “F...fluffybuns, okay? Don’t... don’t tell anyone.”

“My mouth is sealed.” I moved my fingers across my mouth and drank my coffee. “So how’s the tea? Is this place a business threat?”

“No, probably not.” She took another sip, her blush fading. “It’s a solid 6 out of 10.”

“Well hopefully they won’t improve in the next couple decades.” I popped a donut hole into my mouth. “These are surprisingly good. Want some?”

“Well... if you say so.” She picked one out of the box and ate it. “Hmm. You weren’t lying. Perhaps I will have to find a recipe to outdo them.” She giggled.

“Toriel’s donut holes. I’ll be sure to buy them from Dreemurr Café for my fifty-something-th birthday.”

“Hah! Dreemurr Café, I like it. I’ll have to tell Gorey that. Plain and simple, he’ll like it.” She rolled her eyes fondly. “He certainly has a naming style.”

“Yes he does. Speaking of which, why don’t you just have someone else name things? It’s kinda silly telling people I live in Monsterville.”

“Hah, I tried to ask him to let me do it a few centuries ago when we reached Hotland. I suggested that maybe we could call it Fierulang, and he... seemed so disappointed that I came up with a better name. His adorability forced me to let him call the land that is hot Hotland.” She reminisced, and a small blush spread across her face. “He has just trimmed his beard, his adorableness was even more then normal. His shave _shaved_ the name Hotland.” She laughed, and I laughed with her.   
By stars, was her laughter adorable. She seemed so proud of her pun, and it was a pretty good one too. Even when talking about how much she loves her husband, she managed to make me like her more. _She’s not into you. She’s centuries older than you._ Yes, me, I am aware. _Then why is she so fucking wonderful to you?_ Because, the universe just wants to fuck with me I guess.

“Ugggghhhh...” I groan, slamming my snout onto the table.

“Oh... are you alright?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine. I’m just...”

“Just what?”

“Cursing the universe.”

“Cursing the universe, eh? What for?”

“For making me run into you, just so I can listen about how great you think your husband is. I know how great he is, how adorable and perfect and I don’t want to...” I trailed off and looked up at Toriel. She looked surprised, and there was a bit of sadness in her eyes. My mind suddenly processed how that must have sounded and promptly panicked.

“Oh, no, Toriel, I didn’t mean it that way, I just... I’m sorry I’m just... I’m... he’s just so...” I stuttered before slamming my head on the table again. “I am the world’s biggest idiot.”

I sat there with my snout pressed to the table, waiting for Toriel to yell at me, or leave, or something. But she didn’t. I felt her paw caress my cheek as she lifted my head up. She sighed before she said,   
“No, you’re not. I went off on how lucky I am without asking you if you wanted to hear it. I’m sure you have no interest as a college student in the life of a queen. I wasn’t trying to show off, I promise. I’m sorry if it felt like that.”

“No, no, it’s fine... I just...” I stuttered, trying to not to blush furiously as her paw softly brushed my cheek, extremely happy I have dark purple scales. “I wish I had someone like that... someone who you care about so much and they care about you back and...”

“Oh, don’t be jealous of me. It took a lot of suffering to get here, but here I am. There’s no need to be envious of this old lady.” She ran her thumb across my face and wiped away a tear. Wait... a tear? Oh god, I was crying. I was crying and the increasingly amazing queen was consoling me.

“You’re... you’re not an old lady.”

“Heh, you don’t need to flatter me dishonestly like that. I’m nearly a thousand.”

“Well, maybe, but you’ve only aged for what, 40 years? That’s middle aged.” My tears dried up and Toriel took her paw off my face.

“Well, sure, but I act old. I certainly feel old.”

“You don’t look old. You look wonderful.” Oh my fucking what the hell am I saying she’s gonna be weirded out.

“R...really?” It was her turn to blush again. “Asgore says that but I’ve always been sure it’s just him...”

“No, it’s not just him. You look absolutely queenly, Toriel. Don’t sell yourself short.” How am I SAYING this? What has gotten into me?

She smiled softly. “Well, th..thank you. It’s been a while since someone else has said that.”

“Why? It’s completely true.” _YOU CANNOT MAKE IT ANYMORE OBVIOUS YOU LIKE HER SHE CAN’T BE THAT NAÏVE ABOUT THIS STOP TALKING BEFORE YOU MESS UP._

Her blush deepened. “You’re quite the complimenter, aren’t you?”

“You have a lot to compliment. You bumped into a random monster and decided to get them coffee and then console them when they cry about how lucky you are. That’s pretty cool of you. Thank you for that, by the way.” _Either she’s oblivious or playing along with you. She also has a husband, remember?_  Yeah, well, it’s too late to go back now brain.

“Oh, you flatter me too much, Khina. And you’re not just some random stranger now, are you? You’re my friend. Thank you.”

“You’re... you’re welcome.” I glanced up at the clock. “Should you go to your speech now?”

“Oh fuck, I forgot. What’s the time?” Her blush faded and she stood up. “Oh dear, I need to go.” She started clearing her seat.

“Okay then. See you around, I guess.” Well that amounted to not much.

“Oh... I thought you could come? For support? The kids are at school and Gorey’s busy, so I’m alone today.”

My face lit up. “S... sure!”

“Great! Let’s get going, fast.” She stood up and began walking out. I followed, still in dumb shock at what I’d said and her reaction. I wondered what she was thinking about me then.


	3. The Queen's Speech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel gives her speech, and Khino listens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's been about... *checks watch* a fuckton of days since I updated this. Sorry for anyone who wanted it, I got busy with other things. I've actually had this chapter maybe 75% done since March, but Sai The Eevee commented asking for more, so of course I had to follow my fan's (???) wishes. Enjoy!

Tall legs means bigger steps means fast walking, I realized as I followed Toriel across campus. She was barely trying but I had to walk quickly to stay equal. As we passed through the shade of trees the pockets of her fur in sunlight glistened. Stars, was she beautiful.

“So what exactly is your speech on?”

“Well, I was going to talk about the importance of education but you gave me a new idea.”

“Ooh, really? What is it?” She smiled mischievously in response.

“You’ll just have to find out.” 

“Well that’s no fun!” I pouted.

“You only have to wait fifteen minutes, I’m sure you can handle it.”

“Come on, Toriel! I’m not good with suspense.”

“Well then this can teach you to be better at it. I am a teacher, remember?”

“Well I don’t want to be taught ittttt,” I jokingly whined.

“Too badddd,” she sang in response, another smile flitting across her face. 

“Fineeeeeee,” I threw my hands in the air. “You win.”

“Good. My lesson has been taught.” She then started looking directly at the stage, which had come into view after we rounded a corner. She led me backstage and began talking to one of the college staff members. I awkwardly waited, leaning against the wall. Toriel talked to the stagehand for a few minutes before she saw me out of the corner of her eye. She finished talking to them and walked up to me. 

“Hey, are you gonna come backstage with me or listen from back here?”

“Oh, uh, I was gonna go out into the audience... I didn’t think I’d be allowed...” Toriel laughed.

“You’re my guest, silly. You can come backstage. Come on, they have a screen, so you can watch from back there.”

“Oh. Okay...” We walked back to the stage and sat down at a table. “So how long until your speech?” She glanced up to the clock and stood up.

“Actually, about a minute. I need to go onstage. Wish me luck!” She beamed.

“Good luck, Toriel!” I gave a small wave and smiled. She laughed and walked onstage, waving over her shoulder. 

As she disappeared behind the curtain, I couldn’t help but keep smiling. _Khino, she’s married._ I know, me. Doesn’t make her any less nice... and cute... and... _YOU’RE STILL DOING IT. YOU HAVE NO CHANCE._

“Uhhhhghhghghghh...” I groaned and turned to the screen. It showed a simple view of the stage. There was a podium with a mic, but not much else. Toriel stood off to the side, talking to Captain Undyne. The latter seemed to be confused by what the former was saying, and I wondered why. I was tempted to go ask, but I decided against it. Toriel put a hand on the Captain’s arm, and she walked toward the podium. She took a deep breath, and waited for a signal. Then she began her speech.

“Good evening, monsters and humans. As you all know, I’m Queen Toriel. I originally planned to talk today about how we’ve been working to keep education inexpensive for all of you, as I know it’s important for everyone to be well-learned, regardless of wealth. However, while I was here today I, quite literally, ran into a monster on campus.” She laughed at her own joke, and I hear the audience laugh too. I laughed too, hers was just so infectious. I then realized that she was talking about me, and began blushing furiously.  
“We then talked for a while, and I found them to be one of the kindest people I’ve ever met in my near one thousand years. They were funny and caring to me, a stranger. I mean, I am the queen, but even then, it was more than I could have asked for. I know they’re listening, and I’d like to thank them for making me feel so welcome here. They helped me realize that you all, our future, are truly something to be proud of. Ever since we reached the surface, my husband and I have been working our hardest to make the young people in our kingdom, the first to grow up on the surface since our generation, the most hopeful and happiest ever. I will do everything I can to assure this, for all of our sakes. Thank you all for listening to me. I wish all of you the best of luck, and that you all have a great day.” I saw her walk away from the podium, but didn’t see her come backstage, as I was frozen in shock and embarrassment. The queen of my kingdom just told a large crowd that I was one of the nicest people she’d ever met. _You know that thinking someone’s nice isn’t a sign of romantic attraction, right?_ Yes, me, I do, but it’s a start.  
“So, did you like the surprise, Khina?” I snapped out of my trance and turned towards Toriel’s voice. She was smiling at me, and I quickly tried to stop blushing.

“It was great Toriel! But did you... really mean what you said about me?” She laughed again. She just kept doing it and yet every time managed to make my heart flutter more. 

“Of course! Why would I lie about that? You really are quite the kind monster, you know.”

“Well, yeah, maybe, but I can’t be at the top...”

“Oh stop doubting yourself! You’re quite nice! I’m amazed you weren’t with any friends when I ran into you. You seem like you’d have many.”

“I wish I did. I’m... I’m a huge introvert so I don’t really talk to anyone...”

“Really? Now I think _you’re_ lying. You started talking to me right away.”

“I don’t really know why! I just felt... more open, for some reason.” _Khino what the hell are you saying?_ I have no clue, inner anxiety!

“Hmm... maybe it’s a sign we were destined to be friends.”

“Friends?”

“Yes! We are friends now, right?” 

“Yeah! Yeah, we are.” I laughed awkwardly and rubbed the spines on the back of my head. 

“Well, I have not much else planned for the day. Do you want to join me on my way home? It’d be nice to take a walk with a new friend, don’t you think?” Gods she is not making this easy for me.

“Y... yeah, sure! And I’ve heard you’re quite the baker. Maybe you can make me something to bring home.” _You wish you could bring her home, haha_ Oh shush, you’re right but you aren’t helping. 

“Oh!” Her deep red eyes lit up. “That’s a brilliant idea, Khina! I’d love to have you try my pie! Maybe Gorey can make you some tea, too! It’ll be like your induction into our friend group!” She laughed and hugged me tightly. I blushed furiously and laughed. 

“Woah, Toriel! Hey!” She blushed back and set me down.

“Haha, sorry, sorry, I just... did you not like my hug?”

“No, no! It was... really nice, actually. You’re really fluffy. I’m just surprised. I... haven’t been hugged in a long time.” Her embarrassment turned to sympathy, and she rubbed my arm. 

“Oh... I’m sorry, Khina. I should have asked.” She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. “Most of my friends and family are used to spontaneous hugs. I’ll ask for you, for now on, alright?”

“Oh, Toriel, there’s no need. I just wasn’t expecting you to hug me then. From now on, spontaneous fluffy hugs are okay.” I smiled weakly. Gods, was I pushing it? She did hug me first, but... 

“Good! Would you like an apology hug, then?” She giggled and spread her arms.

“Yes, definitely.” I laughed and blushed furiously. She smiled and wrapped me in a tight hug. It was warm and soft, like being bundled up in living blankets. She pulled back and pointed to the sky.

“Now that we’re done with the hug, we’re off to the castle!” I laughed again. 

“To the castle!”


	4. Going to the Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel and Khino head to the castle to make some pie.

Toriel and I set off through town to the castle. I would have had to run up to her every so often to match her larger stride, but luckily she kept running into people and stopping to talk to them. I ended up standing to the side most of the times, but a few times Toriel introduced me to them. It was very awkward for me, and I think Toriel realized that after the fifth instance of me stumbling over words trying to talk to them. Once we turned on to the street the castle is on, she stopped and turned to me. 

“Sorry for making you talk to anyone. You really weren’t lying about being an introvert, were you?”

“No, no I wasn’t. I have literally no idea what to say to people I just met.”

“Well, I won’t make you talk to anyone again, okay?”

“Yeah, thanks Toriel.” 

“You’re welcome, Khina.” She smiled at me and started walking again. “Come on, we’re almost there!” I walked up to her, and started jogging to keep pace.

“Didn’t you say Asgore was busy? Why would he be home?”

“Oh, he’s in the throne room listening to people who have problems. Every other Monday, remember?” 

“Oh yeaaaah. I forgot about that.”

“Well, I figured he could finish a little early and make some tea for us once I finish the pie.”

“That makes sense.” 

“Of course it does! Do you think I’d invite you over to meet Asgore if he wasn’t going to be there?”

“Uh… I guess not.” She laughed and punched my arm gently. 

“I can’t believe you would doubt me! Do I seem that silly?”

“No, no! I just… uhh...” I started blushing furiously and buried my face in my hands. “Sorry, Toriel.”

“Oh, don’t worry, Khina! I’m just joking. I’m not mad.” I felt her place her paw on my shoulder. If I looked up, my face would have probably managed to reach a previously unknown shade of bright red, so I just kept my head in my hands. 

“Okay, cool, good.” 

“You sure? Are you gonna look up?” She squeezed my shoulder.

“I… I’d rather not.”

“Well… we’re at the castle, so…”

“Oh… Uh… give me a second, then.” She took her hand off my shoulder. I took a deep breath, and I let myself calm down. “Ok, I’m good.” 

“Alright then.” I looked up, and she was looking at me worriedly. “Uhh… let’s go in, then!”

“Yeah, let’s do that.” We walked up to the door and she opened it for me.

“Well, guests first!” I smiled and walked in.

“Why thank you, my queen.” She smiled and came in, shutting the door behind her. 

“So how do we get to your home area?”

“Just follow me, alright?” 

“Okay. Will there be a test on this?” She stifled a laugh.

“Of course, I’m a teacher, aren’t I?” She walked forward through an archway into the side of the throne room. 

“Oh, Tori! You’re back!” Asgore’s voice boomed through the room. The tall, golden-maned boss monster stood up out of his throne, and ran over to Toriel, wrapping her in a big hug. _Holy shit, he’s hot too, isn’t he?_ Of course he is.

“Gorey!” Toriel laughed and hugged him back. “Yes, I’m back. How’s talking to the people going?”

“Well! There hasn’t been many people, and they’ve all had pretty minor inconveniences. How was your speech? I’m sorry that I couldn’t watch.” I felt very awkward watching them, but it was kind of nice to see two people be so happy to see each other.

“Oh, it went great! I made a new friend, too!” They pulled apart, and she beckoned me over, so I nervously walked over to them. “This is Khina!”

“Oh, howdy Khina! How’d you meet Toriel?”

“I… uh… ran into her?”

“Literally, may I add.” Toriel giggled.

“Oh, are you alright?”

“Yeah, Toriel took me out for coffee and donuts.”

“Well, that’s nice! Did you try the tea, Tori?”

“Of course I did! It was alright, certainly nothing to worry about.”

“Good, good. Well, what have you brought your new friend home for?”

“I’m going to make them a pie. I figured you could make them some tea, as well.” Asgore laughed.

“You just met someone, and you invite them into our home for sweets? Gods, that’s something I would do.” Toriel laughed back and ruffled his hair.

“Guess you’re rubbing off on me again. So, can you make us some tea?”

“Of course, dear! I’d be happy to make some tea. I think I should stay here for a bit, though. Just in case anyone else comes to talk. Come get me before you take it out of the oven, okay?” Toriel leaned over and kissed his cheek, making him blush.

“Alright, I will.” She smiled and turned to me. “Come on, Newer Home’s down the hallway.” I nodded.

“I look forward to talking to you, Khina!” He waved at me as he turned back to the throne. 

“I do too!” I yelled back, then ran off with Toriel. We set off down the hallway together, in silence.

“So, do you like him?” Toriel broke the silence, and I jumped a bit in shock. Did she just ask… if I like him? _Of course you do, you filthy pansexual._ Wow, mind, rude. 

“Uh…”  
“Khina? Would you like to be his friend?” _Oh. That makes more sense._ Yeah, it does.

“Oh, of course! He seems really nice! You two… are really cute.”

“Aww, thanks! I hope you two get along well.” She smiled at me, and I weakly smiled back. She must have noticed, because she lowered her voice. “Are… are you alright, Khina?” 

“I…” I faltered. I wasn’t sure what to say. I felt like… like I wasn’t worthy of this. “Why… why are you so nice to me? You just met me, and already you’ve praised me in a speech, and hugged me, and brought me to your house for pie and to meet your husband… And you’re the queen! Why are you being so kind to me, some random monster that ran into you?” Toriel paused for a second, then took my chin in her paw and raised my head to look at hers.

“Khina… I’m being so nice to you because I want to. You seem… incredibly lonely, and I want to help you.”

“But WHY?” I raised my voice.

“Because! You’re nice! You seem like a good person, and I want to be your friend! It’s not some elaborate trick. I just want to be your friend, Khina. Hasn’t that happened to you before?”

“N… not really.” Toriel gasped and let go of my chin.

“No one? No one else has _ever_ wanted to be your friend?”

“No… I don’t think so.”

“You’ve… never had a friend?” She sounded very confused.

“I’ve had one, but I haven’t talked to her in years.”

“Oh… Oh Khina, that’s… really sad.”

“My parents were pretty controlling and didn’t let me go out much, so…”

“Khina! That’s terrible!” Anger began trickling into her voice. “That’s abuse! How can you be so nonchalant about that?” I shrugged.

“I’m used to it, I guess?”

“Gods, that’s very worrying.”

“Yeah, well…” I sighed and crossed my arms. _She’s got ya there._ Yeah, she does.   
“Well, I guess Asgore and I will need to be your best friends then!” Toriel smiled and perked up. “Yeah! Would you like that?” I looked up in surprise.

“Uh, yeah! That sounds… really nice actually!”

“Great! Maybe we can even find your old friend so you can meet them again! What’s their name?”

“Alphys. She’s a yellow lizard.” Toriel looked dead at me in surprise.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah. Unless she’s changed appearance and name in the last decade.” Toriel began giggling, which turned into laughing.  
“W...what?”

“Well… uh…” She wipes her eye. “Alphys is dating Asgore’s daughter.”

“W… wait wait, what?” I scratched my head. “I’m missing something here.”

“Okay, okay, so while we were apart, Asgore met a young orphan named Undyne. He mentored her, and then adopted her. She started dating Alphys, our royal scientist, right when we got to the surface.” 

“Oh… hunh. That’s what she’s been up too. And you guys know her?”

“Of course! She’s one of our close friends. It’s funny that you know her, too.”

“Yeah, it is, but aren't we going to make pie?”

“Oh right! Perhaps we should talk more once we get to the kitchen, shouldn’t we?”

“Yeah, that seems like a good idea.”

“So then, let’s go!” She speeds off, and stops at a door. “Here’s the door!” I ran up to her, and she opened the door. There was a hallway with a few doors right in front of us, which opened into a large open area. She led me down the hallway into the main area. It seemed to be split into 3 sections, with a kitchen and dining room on one side, and a living room on the other. Toriel went over to the kitchen and began taking dishes out of cabinets. “You can just make yourself at home while I get everything out, alright?”

“Alright!” I sat down on the couch in the living room, and slowly took in the appearance. The walls were a bright yellow orange, and there were small flower pots scattered everywhere, with flowers much larger than they were probably intended to be grown. The couch was quite big, in all dimensions (I assume so that they can all sit comfortably) and sat in front of an entertainment center with a fairly large TV. Off to the side was a fireplace, with various photos on the mantle. It felt very… homey. 

“Would you like to help with the pie, or just talk?”

“Oh, um, talking is fine. Do you want me to go over there so I’m looking at you?”

“That would probably be a good idea, no?” I got up and walked over to the bar like counter around the kitchen, plopping myself down in a chair, sideways so my tail had room to move.

“Yeah, it definitely would.” I laughed. “So how long does pie making take?” 

“Oh, maybe an hour and a half?” She began measuring out ingredients. “Depends what kind of pie you want. My specialty is butterscotch-cinnamon, but perhaps you have a different flavor in mind?” I slammed my fists on the counter.

“TORIEL, THAT SOUNDS AMAZING PLEASE MAKE IT.” She laughed, and nodded.

“Glad to see you’re excited!” I nodded back.

“That combination of flavors seems amazing! How have I never heard of that befo—“

“Oh, do your fin things move with your emotions?” Toriel interrupted me.

“Wh… what?”

“Those things on the side of your head. They perked up when you slammed the counter.”

“Oh!” I blushed and tapped one. “Yeah. Just like my spike scales. It can be annoying at times. If you figure it out, I can’t really hide my feelings.”

“Aww, that sounds… bad. I can’t imagine what that’d be like.”

“Well, luckily, no one currently knows me that well. My tells are known only by me.” Toriel smirked.

“Is that a challenge?” I smirked back.

“I don’t know, is it?”   
“Oh, it is now!” She tried to laugh evilly, but it sounded like she was choking. “I shall know exactly what your tells are, in time!”

“Toriel, was that… supposed to be an evil laugh?” She blushed and looked away.

“I’m a bit out of practice, okay? I’m making pie, I’m not exactly in the mindset for a good evil laugh.” I laughed.

“Oh, so can you do it well _sometimes?_ ” 

“Yes! I just need to be in the mood!”

“Yeah, okay, whatever you say.” 

“Khina, I can’t believe you would be so mean to me.” 

“Sorry, I just doubt someone as nice as you could ever sound evil.”

“Oh ho ho, you have _no_ idea.” She smirked knowingly, but her tone made it clear she wasn’t going to say anymore. “Anyway, what have you been doing in school?”

“Oh, uh, a lot of things. I’m not really sure what I want to do yet, so I’m just doing whatever.”

“Really? Want to talk about anything more specific?” 

Toriel and I talked about my classes for a while. After that, we branched out to a few other things, while she made the pie. It was quite nice, to just talk to her for a bit. She was really quite funny, peppering jokes in every few minutes. Her laughs at her own jokes and my laughs were wonderful to hear. When there were a few minutes left on the oven timer, Toriel went off to go get Asgore. I didn’t want her to go, even knowing it was just for a minute. _Gods, you really like her._  
…  
Yeah, I do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a cliffhanger! (Read: I wanted to post the chapter and it was getting kinda long)
> 
> But yes, Khino has a hopeless crush on the married Queen, and now is going to talk to her King. What will happen next? 
> 
> IDK, gay stuff, most likely.


	5. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio has their pie and tea.

I was considering if it was a good idea to just leave before Asgore and Toriel came back so I didn’t have to face someone I was quickly heading into code red crush territory with when I heard their laughs coming from down the hall. I perked up and leaned over to hear them better. 

“Oh ho ho, you really think that she’s special, Tori?”

“Yeah, she seems like she’s been lonely for a while, but she seems pretty cool too! She appreciates my puns too, unlike you.” Even from afar, I could tell Asgore’s gasp in response to that was sarcastic.

“Wow, Tori dear, I can’t believe you would so casually accuse me of not loving your puns! I do!”

“Well, prove it then!” The talking stopped, and they laughed for a few seconds for going silent. Gods, they must have been kissing. They probably looked adorable. _You probably wanna kiss her, don’t you~?_ Yes, brain, I do. She’d probably be so soft… and she’d taste like home cooked food… and her hugs would be so warm… 

“Khina! We’re back!” Toriel’s voice broke me out of my daydreaming, as well as my position leaning on the table. I jerked up, and nearly fell out of my chair. 

“Oh, gods, are you okay, Khina?” Asgore let go of her paw and ran over to me, holding his paws out to catch me. I grabbed onto the chair and pulled myself up. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m okay. Thank you, Asgore.”

“You’re welcome!” He smiled at me, and I swear I was just about to die from adorableness. It was such a sweet smile, one from someone who truly cared despite having just met me. I was really weak for cute goats, it seemed.

“Alright, Asgore, you should probably start on the tea!” Toriel chimed in.

“Oh, yes, I nearly forgot!” He ran over into the kitchen and took out a pot and began filling it with water. Toriel walked over to me and placed her paw on my shoulder.

“What were you thinking about? It looks like we shook you quite a bit!” 

“What was I… thinking about? Just… just some things.”

“Oh, come on, Khina! I promise I won’t laugh!”

“Uh… well…” I am terrible at lying. This was not going to end well. “I was thinking about… my… my crush.”

“Oh, really? Do tell!” Her excitement reminded me of a high schooler who just found out their long time friend went on their first date without telling them.

“Uh… do I have to?” Toriel blushed and laughed quietly.

“Oh! No, not if you don’t want to, I just…” She giggled nervously. “I’ve never really had anyone to talk about crushes with. Besides Asgore, of course.” Asgore chuckled and looked up from his tea making.

“For mine, she always knew the person, so it wasn’t very interesting. Also, I’m not too good at hiding mine.”

“By not good at, he means that he would be blushing like crazy whenever he talked to them. It was hilarious to watch.” Toriel smiled. “Remember when we first met Rudy? When we got home, you were so flustered you almost fainted onto the couch!” Asgore blushed furiously.

“Tori! Don’t go telling people about my crushes!” I chuckled, and he turned to me. “Khina, that secret goes to your grave with you. I don’t want some jerks to get the idea that I was cheating on my wife.” He sighs. “I doubt they’d get that we’re okay with the other having crushes…” He muttered. _Ah, so your chances of dating them have gone from impossible to possible but extremely unlikely. Good for you._ I’ll take it, brain. Better than nothing.

“Oh, humans will catch up eventually, dear. What’s the timer on my pie?” Asgore looked over at the oven.

“1:33. Smells very good.”

“Yeah, that’s some of the best smelling pie I’ve ever smelled.”

“Well, thank you, dears!” She laughed. “Wait, is that weird, Khina? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” I shook my head.

“No, no, that’s fine! No one’s called me that before. It’s nice.” I blushed, and my fins moved down. 

“Oh! Your fins scrunch up when you’re flustered! That’s cute!” 

“I… oh… uh…” I blushed harder and buried my face in my claws.

“Toriel, don’t break her! She’s not used to us!” Asgore said, raising his voice.

“Ah, sorry, Khina! Asgore’s right, we can be…” She laughed. “Kinda affectionate. It’s something all our friends are used to. Anyway, pie!” She ran over to the oven and took the pie tin out of it. 

“Woah, aren’t you gonna burn yourself?”

“Nope! Perks of being fire users!” She smiled and plopped the pie tin down on the oven top. “We can resist heat pretty well. Asgore’s a bit more resistant than me, but he’s certainly had more practice.”

“By practice, she means fighting.” He sighed. “The war was certainly good for practicing fire fighting.” 

“Asgore! Dear! No need to ruin the mood like that!” 

“No, no, Toriel, it’s okay!”

“Khina, she’s right. That was silly of me to say.” He chuckled. “I say dumb things sometimes. Sorry.” 

“It’s fine, Asgore. Really.”

“Alright, how’s the tea coming, dear?”

“Almost done, Tori. It’ll be ready by the time the pie cools down.”

“Good! Almost time for Khina’s initiation!” Toriel clasped her hands and smiled.

“That sounds kinda weird, Toriel. Is your friend group a cult?” Asgore laughed.

“Yes, exactly that, Khina. A cult where we worship wholesome friendship.” 

“Asgore, that’s… actually pretty much correct.”

“Well, sign me the fuck up!” I laughed.

“Khina!”

“What? Are swears bad?”

“No, but your fins went up! Is that what they do when you’re happy?”

“Oh, yeah, it is. Now you got two things!” 

“Soon I will know all your emotions! I’ll know exactly what kind of hug I would have to give you!” I laughed.

“Sounds good to me!” 

“Hey, the tea’s done!” Asgore interjected, pulling three cups out from the cabinet. 

“Oh! Let’s enjoy some tea and pie, then!” Toriel began cutting the pie, and Asgore poured out the tea into our cups. 

“Khina, can you go over to the real table so we can do this while facing each other?”

“Oh, yeah, sure!” I got up and sat down at their large wooden table. Asgore came over, placed a cup at three spots, and then sat down across from me. Toriel came over with three plates, set them down in front of Asgore and I, and then came back with the pie. She cut us each a piece and sat down on Asgore’s right. 

“Alright, Khina. Do you promise to be kind and laugh at our jokes, regardless of how bad they are?” Toriel said, seriously. Asgore snorted, and Toriel shot him a glare. I laughed and held my claws over my Soul.

“I promise, Toriel. I will laugh at your jokes as much as you want me to, and I will be extremely nice.”

“Good. Welcome to the Royal Friend Group! Let’s enjoy some pie!” She smiled and gestured at me to take a bite. I picked up my fork, stabbed a piece of pie, and took a bite. Holy shit, was it good. Cinnamon and butterscotch went together… really well, and it seemed to be perfectly cooked. 

“Toriel?”

“Yeah?”

“THIS IS THE BEST THING I HAVE EVER TASTED.” I smiled, and Toriel and Asgore laughed. 

“Well, thank you, Khina!” Toriel beamed with pride.

“I had the same reaction the first time I had it! Wasn’t as perfectly blended, but she’s had nearly 1000 years to perfect it.” 

“Well, she’s certainly done it!” I grinned at Toriel, and she blushed.

“Aww, thank you!”

“Now, try my tea! It’s from the golden flowers, the ones native to the mountain!” Asgore’s voice was full of excitement, like a kid eager to show their parents their drawing.

“Alright, alright, calm down, your majesty!” I picked up the cup, and took a sip.

“Wow. That’s… hot.”

“Oh, yeah, you might want to blow on it to cool it down.” He chuckled. “I should have said that.”

“Did you burn your tongue? Do you need me to heal it or…?” 

“Oh, no, I’m fine, Toriel!” I blew on my tea. “It wasn’t that hot.”

“Good, good.” I smiled and took another sip. 

“Oh yes, that’s much better when I can taste it. Very good, Asgore!”

“Thank you!” He smiled. “I’ve only been making it for about a century, ever since they sprouted in the throne room after Chara and Asriel… died…”He stopped and looked around. “I’m ruining the mood again, aren’t I?”

“No, no, it’s okay, dear!” Toriel gave him a side hug. “Come on, eat some pie.” 

“Yeah, it’s okay, Asgore. It’s… nice that you trust me to give me your tragic backstory.” Asgore laughed, and took a bit of his pie.

“Tragic backstory, hunh? Well… you’re not wrong, I guess. But it’s good now!” He rubs the back of his head sheepishly. “Most of my tragic backstory has been forgiven, so I’m good!”

“Speaking of that, shouldn’t the kids be home soon?”

“Oh, yes, school should be over by now.” 

“Ah, so am I going to get to meet the Prince and Princen?”

“Yes, assuming they didn’t go off with their friends after school.” Toriel laughed. “There’s maybe a 70% chance of that, right, Gorey?” Asgore nodded.

“Oh ho ho, yes. They’ll be off with MK or Sans or whoever. Asriel will text us in half an hour when he remembered that we don’t know where they are.” He laughed. “Once he didn’t remember for four hours. He texted us at dinnertime saying that he and Frisk were going to get dinner with Undyne, even though Undyne had already called us to say she was with them.” 

“When they got home, we acted like we were super worried about them, but then we told them that they just need to to tell us sooner.” Toriel giggled and took a bite of her pie. I took a sip of my tea, and as I did, a shout came from down the hall which made me jump.

“HEY DAD, HEY MOM, WE’RE HOME!” Asgore and Toriel laughed, and Toriel picked up a napkin to wipe my face. I blushed furiously as she did it, but luckily she probably assumed that was out of embarrassment.

“Well, speak of the devil, as the humans say! HELLO, KIDS!” Asgore stood up and went over to the hall to see the kids. Both of them ran into him and gave him a hug. He just chuckled, and wrapped his arms around them. “Ah, here are my wonderful children!” 

“Welcome home, my children! How was school? Did anyone burn it down without me?” Toriel laughed and walked over to her family. I continued to sit awkwardly at the table. Seeing them be a happy family… it hurt, a bit. They were all laughing and hugging and talking happily. That was something I’d never had. I wished I could have a family who cared about me that much.  
How funny, looking back.

“Hey Mom? Who’s this?” 

“Oh yes, Frisk, Asriel, this is Khina!” 

“Oh, uh, hello!” I waved at them, smiling.

“Hello! I’m Frisk!” The shorter human waved back at me.

“Howdy, I’m Asriel!” The goat boy waved back as well. 

“I’m Khina! I… kinda ran into your mom this morning and now I’m here! Your parents make very good pie and tea.” The kids laughed.

“That’s the consensus, it seems.” Asriel said. “I don’t think anyone has ever said they didn’t like either.” 

“If they did, we’d have to force them to apologize,” joked Frisk. “No one insults our awesome parents!” Asgore and Toriel laughed.

“Relax there, Frisk. Don’t go hurting someone because they hurt our feelings.” Asgore chided.

“Unless they call your father a murderer, in which case I give you full permission to yell at them. Same for you, Asriel.” Toriel rolled her eyes. “Gods know we’ve heard that enough times.”

“Got it, Mom.” Frisk winked and finger gunned.

“You certainly are a character, aren’t you?” I asked Frisk.

“Heck yeah I am!” 

“It’s just something you get used to, Khina. It’s endearing after a while.” Asriel sighed happily and sat down on the couch. “Anyway, I’m gonna chill for a bit. Wanna join me Frisk?” 

“Yeah!” Frisk jumped onto the couch and hugged Asriel. 

“Khina, you wanna join us?” I blushed and rubbed the scales on the back of my head. 

“Uh… Thanks, but I don’t want to overstay my welcome here… I kinda need to get home. I have homework, ya know?”

“Homework? For what?” Asriel looked very confused.

“I’m… in college. I’m a Junior.”

“Oh! I thought you were older!” 

“I’m.. I’m 26?”

“Oh. Okay, that makes sense.”

“Asriel, how old did you think she was?”

“Uh... 30?”

“Wow, Asriel, I’m hurt.” I put my claws over my chest in fake astonishment. “Why would think I’m that old, even though we just met?” Toriel and Frisk laughed, but Asriel looked genuinely sorry. 

“Oh, uh, I’m sorry, I…” 

“It’s fine, Asriel! I was joking!”

“Oh, ah, uh… okay?” 

“Khina, I think you broke him.” Frisk ruffled Asriel’s hair floof. “He can get really worried about hurting anyone’s feelings. For… reasons.”

“Is this a part of your tragic backstory I need to be a higher level friend to unlock?” Asriel laughed weakly.

“Yeah. Maybe in a few months.” 

“Well I guess I’ll need to come visit a lot, then?” 

“Yes. Maybe I can even set up a reunion with Alphys for you?” Toriel interjected. 

“That sounds great, Toriel. Do you want my number, or…”

“Oh, yes! Your phone number! I’ll get that!” She went over to a drawer and pulled out a notepad. “Here. Write yours. I’ll text you with our numbers later, okay?” I took the notepad and wrote my number.

“Sounds good. Now, how do I get out of here?”

“The front door is down the hallway next to the TV.” I turned over and saw that there had, in fact, been a hallway there. With a door at the end. _Did you miss it because you were too busy crushing on her?_ Oh, shut up. 

“Alright, then. Bye everyone!”

“Bye!” They all chorused. I headed off down the hall, and exited the castle. I squinted in the sunlight, and stood there incapacitated for a minute. Once I could see again, I headed back towards my dorm. It had been a weird day. I needed to think. 

Once I got back to my room, I collapsed on my bed and looked up at the ceiling. So, what happened today? _You ran into the queen. Got a crush on her. She took you back to the castle. You then got a crush on the King. Then you met their kids. What a weird situation for you._ Well. You’re not wrong. But what now? Just be their friend and hope this crush goes away? That seemed like the only real option.

Oh boy, is that not what ended up happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And phase one ends! Finally. (I started writing this in like... November 2017)
> 
> But now, this story shall enter phase two! It'll be a new work in the series, and each chapter will be a self-contained event leading up to Khino actually telling everyone about their feelings.
> 
> I hope anyone who reads this will stay with me for whatever happens next! Comments appreciated!


End file.
